Cet été là
by Tatch
Summary: La chaleur est telle que Konoha est plongé dans une torpeur paresseuse. Seuls quelques jeunes fous osent se rendre à l'entrainement habituel. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire, entre passé et présent. Pour commencer, enfin, une relation trop longtemps espérée.


C'était censé être une fic' angst. Si si. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, mais la couleur générale du texte a tourné au rose. Tant pis, maintenant que c'est écrit... Autant le poster, on verra bien. C'est mon premier lemon (avorté, pas taper). Et bon sang, c'est dur à écrire.

Les passages entre présent / passé ne sont pas forcément très clair... Je n'ai pas voulu utiliser la mention "Flashback", que je n'aime pas beaucoup rencontrer dans mes lectures. A vous de me dire si on s'embrouille vraiment ou si on arrive à suivre.

**Disclaimer** : Perso à Kishimoto, grand auteur de mon coeur. Bientôt à moi après le plagiat que je planifie. Mais ce sera dans le prochain épisode.

**Pairing : **Minato x Kushina. L'un des couples les plus sexe de Konoha selon moi.

Une review ? :) Enjoy !

* * *

**Cet été là**

Les rayons moqueurs semblaient s'être lancés dans une gigantesque partie de cache-cache. Eclairer crument les rues ne leur suffisait plus, et ils se faufilaient avec ardeur et malice dans les moindres recoins, débusquant les pauvres hères qui recherchaient une once de fraicheur. L'été était là, l'été et sa chaleur lourde et insupportable. L'air brûlait les narines des quelques courageux qui, suants, haletants et grommelant, se risquaient à poser un pied dehors. On suffoquait au village de Konoha, et les malédictions envers l'astre solaire n'y changeaient rien. L'air gourd stagnait, tellement pesant qu'il était plus liquide que vaporeux.

Les ninjas vivaient eux aussi au ralenti, et les entrainements les faisaient ronchonner comme de vieilles femmes rabougries. Kunaï, katanas et bandeaux frontaux avait été abandonnés, les uns dans leur pochette, les autres dans leur fourreau, et les derniers aux patères des appartements. Les vivants comme les objets étaient plongés dans une longue sieste paresseuse.

Mais soleil, rayons et chaleur avaient beau sévir, certains indécrottables résistaient encore et toujours aux assauts de l'été. Il en fallait plus pour décourager ces jeunes enthousiastes persistants à enchainer les combats sous la lumière implacable, défiant insolation, syncopes et déshydratation. Minato faisait partie de ces fous. Aussi se prépara-t-il à son heure habituelle malgré le défi lancé par la météo capricieuse. Le bandeau frontal fut noué autour du front et les kunaïs solidement arrimés à sa cuisse. Les yeux brillants d'impatience, il se hâtait dans son appartement silencieux. Ses cheveux blonds et indisciplinés accentuaient l'aspect malicieux et spontané de son apparence.

Des passants avachis et incrédules le regardèrent se précipiter hors de son antre. La jeunesse était bien belle, songeait-ils avec une grimace. Les regards des femmes, jeunes filles en fleur comme matrones plus mûres, étaient plus insistants. Elles affichaient cette expression gourmande et légèrement coupable qu'ont toujours les femmes lorsqu'elles mettent le doigt sur un morceau de choix. A dix-huit ans, Minato était un bel homme aux traits fins et énergiques, populaire grâce à sa gentillesse et ses qualités indéniables de ninja. On le désignait déjà comme un candidat potentiel au poste d'Hokage… Et toutes ces dames se voyaient partager en rêve la demeure de l'innocent garçon qui n'en demandait pas tant.

Quelque peu gêné par l'attention invasive, il pressa le pas. Son innocence l'empêchait de s'apercevoir de la raison de ces regards, et son cœur était bien trop occupé pour y accorder une quelconque importance. Au-dessous de lui, le paysage défilait à toute vitesse alors que les maisons étaient réduites à un amas de couleurs floues. La palette multicolore et embrouillée du paysage imaginait de nouvelles formes que l'esprit de Minato s'empressait d'interpréter. Son esprit plongea dans les volutes de couleurs et oublia l'instant présent.

Immédiatement, il visualisa la belle jeune fille qui devait déjà l'attendre. Ses hormones le faisaient s'attarder sur les courbes féminines qui soulignaient la silhouette fine et élancée. Dans ses pensées, les longs cheveux rouges battaient les reins doucement cambrés et recouvraient le front blanc d'une frange légère qui ombrait parfois des yeux outre-mer.

Un regard à gauche, un regard à droite, une légère rougeur, et Minato accéléra le pas. C'était stupide de craindre que quelqu'un surprenne ses pensées – comme s'il était possible de les deviner – mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'accuser de voyeurisme. Un voyeurisme imaginaire, certes, pâle copie de la perversité bien réelle de Jiraya-sensei, mais un voyeurisme tout de même.

Il y avait si longtemps qu'il attendait ce moment. Pouvoir enfin la toucher, caresser ces lèvres rosées, saisir la taille fine pour presser le corps contre le sien. Effleurer une joue – ou une fesse, reprit le petit diable en lui avant qu'il ne l'enfonce en maugréant au fin fond de son esprit. Il déglutit. Les contacts inévitables pendant l'entrainement allaient être insupportables. Et délicieux. Il n'était pas sûr d'oser faire le premier pas. Fukaku avait beau l'encourager, arguant que la jeune demoiselle craquait pour lui, il n'affichait pas la même confiance que son camarade. La fierté et la sauvagerie de Kushina pouvait encore frapper, et détruire une amitié si durement gagnée l'effrayait.

Il se souvenait encore du jour de son arrivée. Une fillette rondouillette et bravache. La première image qu'il avait eu d'elle était celle d'un chaton effrayé et crachant son désarroi. Un chaton qui se voulait tigre sans y parvenir encore. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un mince sourire. La gamine de l'époque était une véritable boule d'énergie, lumineuse et attirante pour lui, dérangeante pour les autres. Son esprit enfantin s'était amusé gentiment des radiations qui émanaient de ce corps frêle pour exploser dans la teinte rougeoyante de la chevelure.

Elle était de ces personnes qu'on ne pouvait ignorer et qui suscitait fatalement des émotions violentes autour d'elle – haine, peur, attirance, méchanceté, amour. Minato secoua la tête avec agacement. Les gens étaient si prévisibles. Toujours, ils craignaient et repoussaient ceux qui différaient des autres. Leur reprochant sans doute d'être trop brillants, les jalousant de cette aura personnelle et étrange qui les entourait… et qu'ils ne possédaient pas. A leur grand dam, et quoiqu'ils en disent en se félicitant de leur normalité passe-partout. Ils préféraient souvent attaquer plutôt que de céder à la fascination de l'autre, et repoussaient l'attirance dérangeante au fond d'un océan de sentiments contradictoires qui rejaillissaient par une seule attitude : rejet, moqueries et bêtise.

Gamin, Minato était déjà quelqu'un de profondément gentil et attentif aux autres. Son premier mouvement aurait été, en temps normal, de se porter au secours de la nouvelle. La fierté de Kushina l'en avait empêché. Icare s'était brûlé en voulant s'approcher de l'astre solaire Minato fit preuve de plus de sagesse et s'en garda.

Avec le recul, il sentait confusément que son observation lointaine avait été la première cause de sa fascination. Ses sentiments avaient dû se muter en amour à une époque, mais il ignorait laquelle. Un amour de gosse, ce genre d'attirance dans laquelle on idéalise l'autre sans véritablement le connaitre. Sa force, son aura de mystère et d'inviolabilité, son fort caractère l'avait séduit sans qu'il cherche à aller plus en profondeur par respect pour la barrière que dressait volontairement la fillette. Ainsi son premier amour pour elle avait été de ces sentiments superficiels et pourtant si forts, qui s'apparentent à l'admiration ignorante.

Il avait souvent été témoin des brimades dont elle faisait l'objet. Avait observé sa volonté repousser les assaillants. Contemplé la lueur de fierté indomptable qui luisait dans son regard sauvage. Et s'était épris de la peau de tigresse qu'elle revêtait en apparence.

Alors qu'ils grandissaient, il avait quitté ce premier état d'esprit. De l'enfance à l'adolescence, nos attentes évoluent et se transforment. Bientôt, il s'était surpris à vouloir connaitre l'âme qui se cachait derrière tant de rudesse, la femme qu'abritait le garçon manqué. Il aurait aimé soulever cette peau tigrée pour jeter un œil à la véritable Kushina.

Quelques premières approches. Les sourires timides. Les quelques paroles échangées à la sortie des cours. Et toujours le même rejet de la part de la jeune fille, le refus de se laisser amadouer. Docilement, il s'était éloigné de nouveau. Il sentait que le moment de briser a glace n'était pas venu.

Minato survola l'enceinte du village, s'attirant les réprimandes des guetteurs alanguis sous le porche. Le vent lourd lui fouetta le visage et fit virevolter ses mèches de cheveux blonds qui lui valaient tant de regards. La palette de couleur changea de teintes les nuances vives de Konoha prenaient des tons pastel, se déclinaient du vert des arbres au bleu clair du ciel, en passant par le jaune bruni de l'herbe desséchée.

La part encore enfant du jeune homme s'émerveillait toujours de la beauté des environs. La nature possédait un mystérieux don pour l'apaiser, étouffer ses doutes et ses craintes. Si sereine, si tranquille face à l'agitation perpétuelle des hommes affairés. Les formes qu'elle créait étaient si parfaites et pourtant si étranges lorsqu'on s'y attardait. Tel ou tel rocher prenait des airs de créature fantastique. Tel arbre ressemblait curieusement à un animal bicorne. Son imagination s'évada encore une fois.

L'électrochoc avait été l'arrivée de Masachi. Ses poils se hérissaient toujours de fureur à l'idée de ce petit imbécile.

A l'époque, il faisait partie de l'équipe de Kushina, une chance qui lui offrait de nombreuses opportunités pour l'approcher. Quand Minato s'était aperçu de la confiance que manifestait la jeune fille en sa présence, une angoisse sourde lui avait parcouru les entrailles. Le regard bleu-vert de Kushina se posait avec trop d'assurance et de brillance sur Masachi. Elle le laissait trop s'approcher. Acceptait même qu'il la prenne par les épaules !

Le jeune homme en question était beau gosse, on ne pouvait le nier. Doué en tant que ninja, drôle, sociable… et gentil. Ca tuait Minato de devoir admettre ce dernier point. Mais le fait était que Masachi n'avait pas beaucoup de défauts, ou de ces défauts charmants qui plaisent aux femmes. Un Dom Juan en puissance. Et pourtant, il n'avait d'yeux que pour Kushina. Il l'avait dévoré du regard pendant plusieurs mois avant qu'elle s'en aperçoive, rougissante… Et qu'elle se montre touchée par ses avances !

C'était il y a trois ans de cela. Ils trainaient toujours tous les deux, sans leur coéquipier qui semblait préférer la solitude. Se faisaient des confidences sans pour autant franchir le pas. Et Minato assistait à ce spectacle, impuissant, témoin des rumeurs qui circulaient à leur égard. Ces rumeurs qui lui faisaient mal et avivaient en lui une jalousie si violente qu'il en avait honte. Pourquoi Masachi ? Pourquoi le brun tandis qu'elle refusait les avances amicales du blond ? Il en avait désespéré.

Son esprit s'était torturé pendant des lustres. Sortaient-ils ensembles ? Etait-elle amoureuse ? Ou simplement soulagée de pouvoir se reposer enfin sur quelqu'un ? Pourquoi l'ignorait-elle ? Qu'avait-il en moins ? Que de soirées moroses à contempler les deux adolescents se terrer dans les recoins d'une échoppe pour échanger des paroles qu'il aurait tout donné pour entendre.

Et puis il y avait eu leur baiser. Ce baiser volé qu'il avait surpris, trop abasourdi pour détaler ou se faire plus discret. Dans une rue chichement éclairée par les rayons déclinant du soleil, il les avait vus, réduits à deux silhouettes sombres, se pencher l'un vers l'autre. Son estomac s'était glacé. Ses poings s'étaient contractés convulsivement. Et leurs lèvres s'étaient rencontrées, timides d'abord, puis plus franches. Tendre. Le baiser avait été si tendre qu'il l'avait dégouté.

Le lendemain, il s'était masturbé pour la première fois en pensant à elle. Le faire le gênait toujours. Il se sentait sale, comme s'il violait son intimité – et, dans un certain sens, il le faisait. La tristesse avait pourtant oblitéré ce sentiment de honte. Dans la pénombre de sa chambre, ses doigts s'étaient refermés sur sa verge tendue, entamant un va-et-vient brutal.

Il imagina que ses lèvres étaient à la place de celles de Masachi. Qu'il était celui qui pressait son torse contre la poitrine de Kushina. Ses mains parcouraient le corps de la jeune fille, effleurant avec tendresse ses courbes magnifiques. Sa bouche se plaqua dans le cou d'ivoire, avant de descendre lentement vers le téton rosi. Il y pressa hardiment les lèvres, goutant la saveur de sa chair, tour à tour doux et avide. Ses mains poursuivaient leur exploration, avec une fougue grandissante. Effleuraient le contour des fesses, puis s'y posaient avec assurance, pressant son bassin au sien.

Perdu dans sa vision, il s'entendit pousser un gémissement de désir. Mais aucune réponse ne vint de la Kushina qu'il avait fait naître. Ses réactions lui demeuraient inconnues, et il lui semblait que cette ultime trahison de son imagination reflétait la réalité. Elle ne lui appartenait pas. Elle ne lui appartenait pas, et il ne pouvait même pas l'imaginer se donnant à lui.

Masachi aurait la possibilité de se la figurer en direct.

Sa bouche se crispa de fureur. La colère l'apaisait. Elle chassait sa peine grandissante tandis que l'idée achevait de pénétrer son esprit Masachi et Kushina ensemble. Elle ne lui avait jamais paru si loin.

La main accéléra le mouvement. Sa brutalité lui tira presque un gémissement de douleur. Un fichu d'orgasme. Il ne souhaitait qu'un fichu orgasme pour oublier et se glisser dans l'inconscience cotonneuse qui suivant la jouissance. Le plaisir arrivait et repartait par vagues, se heurtait à la peine dès qu'il se manifestait trop fort.

Puis la vision de Kushina lui réapparu, et il l'accueillit avec soulagement. Tant pis si le retour à la réalité était plus douloureux encore. Tant pis si elle ne lui répondait pas, ne participait pas à leur étreinte, et que celle-ci n'existait que dans son esprit. Il demandait juste un instant de répit. Le droit de s'accorder cette faiblesse.

Sa main touchait la douce toison de son sexe, tandis que, de l'autre, il pressait avec force leurs bouches scellées. Il les détacha un instant pour venir taquiner de sa langue les lèvres pulpeuses de Kushina. Les parcourut, goutant avidement à leur saveur, avant de pénétrer dans la bouche pour titiller sa comparse.

Sa verge coulissa contre l'intimité chaude et humide de la jeune fille. A cette idée, la main de Minato accéléra le mouvement sur son propre sexe. Le gémissement qu'il poussa dans la pénombre de sa chambre et ses doigts agrippés au drap, et non à ce corps si désirable, le rappelèrent à la solitude. Une chape de douleur s'abattit sur son cœur alors même que la jouissance se frayait un chemin dans son bas-ventre. Sa tête se rejeta en arrière. Vision et réalité se mélangeaient. Ses doigts pénétraient l'intimité humide de la jeune fille. Sa bouche grande ouverte haletait face à l'ampleur du plaisir amer qu'il ressentait sans pouvoir le savourer pleinement. Son membre gonflé se glissait enfin en Kushina.

L'orgasme mit brutalement fin au rêve et sa voix brisa le silence de l'habitacle. Son corps se tendit, parcouru de soubresauts qui le laissèrent haletant et épuisé. Puis il s'effondra sur les draps. Des larmes perlaient au coin de ses yeux.

Minato se secoua. Le souvenir était toujours aussi désagréable malgré les années passées. Et mieux valait éviter de songer avec trop de force aux plaisirs solitaires auxquels il s'adonnait. Il ne tenait pas à devoir annuler l'entrainement pour érection indésirable.

Kushina et Masachi était sortis ensemble pendant quelques mois à peine. Quelques mois qui avaient été une torture pour Minato, condamné à les voir se picorer et à taire une jalousie dévorante. La masturbation l'apaisait tout en laissant sur ses papilles un arrière-gout amer de culpabilité. Il avait essayé avec d'autres. Sans jamais parvenir à trouver une satisfaction pleine et entière. Se contentant d'un plaisir vain et éphémère. Il se trouvait si stupide.

Et puis, il y avait eu cet épisode… Sa chance. Masachi avait eu la sienne en intégrant l'équipe de la jeune fille il était temps que ce fût son tour.

En y repensant, le jeune homme esquissa un sourire heureux et sans doute un peu abruti. Il ne remercierait jamais assez les ninjas de Kiri. Et dire qu'il les avait laissés à leur sort dans une forêt sombre… Quel ingrat il faisait !

Sa mémoire à ce propos était à la fois nette et floue. Certains passages défilaient à toute vitesse, tandis que d'autre s'attardaient avec une lenteur à défier les escargots. Ces derniers étaient gravés au fer rouge dans son esprit, et il aurait pu restituer chaque perception qu'il avait eue sur le moment. L'odeur des Dangos du Festival était curieusement l'une de ces choses qui lui était resté. Les cris d'Ao également. Ao… Sa coéquipière, son amie. Ao et ses cris enthousiastes qui résonnaient entre les échoppes, Ao et sa gaminerie exaspérante mais attendrissante. Ao et le regard vitreux qu'elle lui avait lancé sur le point de mourir. Ao enterrée avec sa joie de vivre, les laissant derrière, lui et Fukaku, empêtrés dans le silence qu'elle avait laissé derrière elle.

Le ninja masqué qu'il avait aperçu au milieu des lampions et de la foule. L'odeur de sang, si absurde en ce lieu de fête, qui l'avait frappé de plein fouet lorsqu'il l'avait croisé. Puis l'appartement de Kushina vide, sans dessus dessous. Il ne se souvenait plus quand ou pourquoi il était allé la rejoindre. Par contre, la terrible angoisse ressentie à la vue de l'habitacle abandonné lui était restée. Un de ces angoisse qui vous laisse pantelant, les jambes coupées, tandis qu'un cri muet et horrible vous pend aux lèvres sans parvenir à en sortir. Il s'était précipité au dehors.

S'ensuivit l'une des décisions les plus stupides de sa vie, militairement parlant. Partir seul à la poursuite de ninjas armés, se fourrer, du haut de ses seize ans, dans un conflit entre deux nations ninjas. Et pourtant, il ne regrettait pas. Au contraire, il bénissait cette impulsion dont il aurait dû avoir honte. Car elle avait entrouvert la brèche tant attendue dans l'armure de Kushina.

La poursuite en elle-même était presque effacée de sa mémoire. Le ralenti reprenait au moment du combat lui-même. Au moment de la victoire et du retour à Konoha, Kushina dans ses bras. Les sensations qu'il avait ressenties lorsqu'il la portait dans ses bras étaient peu avouables. C'était la première fois qu'il la touchait de manière si intime, et malgré la situation, malgré la fatigue de la jeune fille, la longue frustration ressentie lui avait intimé de presser le corps frêle contre lui, ses mains le serrant un peu plus que nécessaire. Ses yeux peinaient à se concentrer sur le trajet, tentés par la gorge offerte et dont la peau pâle semblait irradier sous la lune. Le souffle chaud de la jeune fille endormie soulevait sa poitrine, et la voir si offerte, le visage si détendu et si calme, l'avait mis à dure épreuve.

Son désir inavoué et étouffé l'avait poursuivi jusqu'à ce qu'il fut seul, et il avait encore une fois maudit ce corps si faible et obéissant aux pulsions primaires. Mais sa honte se mâtinait de bonheur pour la première fois, Kushina semblait avoir cessé de fuir devant lui.

La relation qu'ils réussirent enfin à nouer s'établit naturellement. La jeune fille abaissa ses barrières aussi vite qu'elle les avait dressées. Etait-ce de la reconnaissance ? Minato répugnait à accepter cette hypothèse. La prise de conscience de l'existence du jeune homme ? Ils s'étaient déjà parlé auparavant. Le soulagement en constatant que Minato la considérait comme une camarade de Konoha ? Le fait de s'apercevoir qu'elle s'était trompée à son propos ? Le futur Yondaime ne connaissait pas la réponse.

Après tant de temps, il pouvait enfin soulever la peau de tigre. Au fil de leurs conversations, rares puis de plus en plus fréquentes et enjouées, il découvrait une jeune fille curieuse, franche jusqu'à l'indélicatesse, spontanée et avide de reconnaissance. Certains points demeuraient les mêmes Kushina gardait le caractère emporté et la volonté qu'elle affichait en permanence. Rapidement, une véritable amitié lia les jeunes gens.

Une amitié qui fut douloureuse pour Minato, condamné à rester dans l'ombre d'un Masachi furieusement jaloux. La proximité qu'ils entretenaient tous les deux avec la jeune fille les forçait à se fréquenter bien plus qu'ils ne le désiraient, et l'adolescent peinait souvent à rester impavide alors que le couple, main dans la main, cheminait à ses côtés.

Puis vinrent les premiers espoirs. Quelques regards de la part de la jeune fille aux cheveux rouges. Le temps grandissant qu'ils passaient ensembles. Des conversations qu'ils avaient et dont Masachi était exclu. La prise de conscience – ô combien satisfaisante – que Kushina partageait bien plus de points communs avec lui qu'avec son coéquipier. Le constat, dressé grâce aux nombreuses heures qu'il avait passé avec eux, qu'ils n'étaient pas si proches, ni Kushina aussi attachée à lui que ce qu'on aurait pu penser.

Lentement, la jeune courtisée s'éloignait de son premier amant. Rester avec Minato lui semblait plus facile et naturel, comme une bouffée d'air respirée avec bonheur ou la lampée d'eau qui humidifie la gorge de l'assoiffé. Masachi tempêtait et enchainait les crises de jalousie les défis étaient désormais monnaie courante entre les deux adolescents, qui se rejoignaient arme au poing sur le terrain d'entrainement. Leur apparence calme contrastait avec la haine intérieure qu'ils se vouaient, et sans doute était-ce souhaitable qu'il y eut un tel écart dans leurs niveaux Minato, désormais Jounin accompli, réglait en peu de temps le compte de son rival fulminant, et la lutte déséquilibrée leur évitait des blessures plus sérieuses.

Minato revint au présent au moment où il entrait dans la forêt, de douces odeurs assaillant ses sens aiguisés. Le bruissement calme des feuilles apaisait l'adrénaline qui le parcourait encore au souvenir de ces épisodes mouvementés de sa jeunesse. La frondaison des arbres était si serrée qu'elle laissait à peine passer les rayons de du soleil, et les plus persistants tombaient sur le sol ombragé en légères éclaboussures de lumière. Il dépassa une clairière, et, de nouveau happé par ses souvenirs, sourit.

C'était en ce même lieu que Kushina lui avait annoncé, comme elle lui aurait récité une liste de course, que son couple bancal n'était plus. Une explosion de soulagement, mêlé de joie et d'excitation, avait dévasté le cœur du jeune homme. Des émotions fortes, gonflées par l'espoir qui refaisait surface, plus impétueux encore après le long hivernage auquel il avait été contraint. Et pourtant, le sujet ne fut plus soulevé entre eux. Deux années passèrent, durant lesquelles les deux jeunes gens était demeurés aussi proches, mais sans qu'il ose faire le premier pas.

Minato, malgré l'envie dévorante – et des pensées qui dérapaient de plus en plus souvent dans un domaine familier à Jiraya-sensei – craignait la destruction d'une relation durement construite, et qui au départ n'était qu'une amitié pour Kushina. Une légère – très légère – culpabilité le tiraillait également lorsqu'il recroisait Masachi. Il était conscient que son comportement n'était sans doute pas des plus irréprochables. Peut-être, s'il n'avait été là, seraient-ils encore ensemble. Mais la culpabilité s'accompagnait d'un sentiment de triomphe qu'il ne parvenait pas à étouffer peut-être seraient-ils encore ensemble, oui, peut-être, mais c'était lui, Minato, et non Masachi, qu'elle avait préféré.

Il approchait du lieu d'entrainement. Il soupira, repensant aux nombreuses moqueries dont les deux jeunes gens avaient fait l'objet, leurs amis se riant de leurs hésitations. Maudits soient-ils. Et maudit soit cette peur de la perdre.

La lumière se fit plus forte et l'air frais apporté par l'ombrage se dissipa. La chaleur s'abattit sur le jeune homme, emplit ses poumons avec autorité et lui rappela sans douceur le lieu et l'époque à laquelle il appartenait. Une grande clairière s'ouvrait devant lui, vaste étendue d'herbe penaude et de terre desséchée. Un peu de poussière virevoltait quand le vent songeait enfin à s'animer. Seul ce mouvement sporadique et fumeux rappelait la réalité du lieu car tout le reste semblait avoir été statufié, oublieux du temps qui passe et de la vie qui défile. Tout aussi immobile, une jeune fille l'attendait.

Minato s'approcha prudemment. Prudemment, car il avait maintenant trente minutes de retard. La ponctualité n'avait jamais été son fort, et Kushina tentait parfois… assez rudement de lui faire entrer dans la tête la notion d'heure et de rendez-vous. Ca ne manqua pas.

« Minatooooo ! »

Branle-bas le combat et marche arrière ! Le ton furieux ne laissait aucun doute ça allait barder pour son matricule. Mimant un geste piteux et contrit, le blond recula de quelques pas pour calmer la donzelle au cerveau grillé par le soleil.

« Gomen gomen, Kushina, je rêvassais en route… »

« Ravie d'le savoir ! T'as idée de la chaleur qu'il fait quand on poireaute ici, Tebane ?! »

« Tu pourras difficilement devenir aussi rouge que tes cheveux, aucun souc… »

Argh. A langue trop pendue, propriétaire en danger. Le Kunaï manqua de peu sa joue droite avant de se ficher avec un bruit sec dans l'arbre derrière lui. Minato déglutit. Pas le moment de faire de l'ironie, apparemment.

« T'as intérêt à être en forme, blondinet ! »

Vraiment pas le moment. Blondinet, c'était le nom des mauvais jours. Des très mauvais jours.

Les deux jeunes gens se fixèrent, l'une avec fureur, l'autre avec contrition, amusement et tendresse. Les colères de Kushina avaient le don de l'amuser. En cet instant, ils ressemblaient à deux gamins se disputant une sucette dans la cour de leur école deux jeunes innocents unis par une complicité forte, entrainés dans l'une de ces querelles enfantines et fatales entre deux êtres qui se côtoient quotidiennement.

L'instant suivant, ils se transformaient en dangereux prédateurs.

Les corps se murent avec grâce. Un bond en arrière, quelques pas légers, et les deux ninjas furent en position d'attaque. Les muscles tendus trahissaient leur tension et la lueur dans le regard leur attention. La clairière se tut les sons extérieurs furent réduits au minimum par les oreilles attentives. Ouïe, vue, odorat, toucher et goût, tous étaient tendu vers l'autre. Percevoir sa respiration. Distinguer les mouvements subtils des muscles. Sentir l'odeur corporelle, à la recherche d'une faille émotionnelle qui s'exprimerait à travers la sueur de l'autre. Goûter l'air lui-même. Toucher les vibrations de l'air, afin de ne pas manquer, de ne surtout pas passer à côté de l'indice infime qui précéderait l'attaque.

Un léger glissement, acier contre tissu. Une odeur de métal surchauffé. Les mains se refermant sur les Kunaïs. Les corps oscillaient légèrement en prévision d'un brusque écart à droite ou à gauche. Le mouvement de pendule était si infime qu'un néophyte n'aurait rien distingué. Mais eux, ils voyaient. Ils se testaient, taquinaient leur vis-à-vis en cherchant le petit moment d'inattention qui briserait le rythme. Kushina craqua la première.

Minato réagit si vite qu'elle eut à peine le temps de reculer de quelques pas pour éviter le coup vif. Vite, elle se déporta vers la gauche et évita adroitement la main tendue de son adversaire. Ne pas se laisser toucher. Un contact d'une fraction de seconde suffisait à Minato pour marquer ses ennemis. Le combat serait alors trop déséquilibré.

Le jeune homme pivota prestement, et son Kunaï à la forme si particulière vint se briser sur celui de Kushina. Leurs pieds lestes entamèrent une danse alerte et élégante. Les vibrations de l'air dérangées par leur ballet murmuraient des imprécations, tandis que leur échange gagnait en rapidité. Les respirations gênées par la chaleur se firent plus lourdes, et l'odeur âcre de la sueur émana de leur peau. Leurs yeux ne se quittaient pas les prunelles se fouillaient mutuellement. Une hésitation, un léger recul visuel, chaque détail comptait.

Minato prit bientôt l'avantage, et força sa partenaire à reculer de quelques pas. Le duel se poursuivait. Les corps se frôlaient souvent, exerçaient çà et là de douces pressions ou au contraire des chocs plus durs. Les peaux misent en contact frémissaient et se hérissaient légèrement. Leurs halètements se mêlaient au tournoiement des deux silhouettes, et les souffles se mélangeaient au fur et à mesure que la distance entre les deux corps se réduisait. Ils avaient tacitement décidé de commencer par un simple combat de Taijutsu, afin de se réhabituer au rythme de l'autre. Leur but n'était pas de blesser et le contrôle devait être optimal à chaque instant.

Le jeune homme rompit l'échange. Plusieurs bonds en arrière le placèrent à bonne distance de Kushina. Les contacts le troublaient. Les effleurements de peau fréquents lors d'un combat lui laissaient espérer d'autres sortes d'attouchements. Lors de ces luttes, ses sens exacerbés lui jouaient des tours et s'emplissait de la jeune fille. Son odeur, sa grâce féline. Sur le terrain de bataille, le chaton se transformait en tigresse. Une tigresse terriblement sensuelle.

La tigresse en question rompit quelque peu le charme en lâchant son imprécation favorite, et dans un glorieux et furieux « Tebane ! », se jeta de nouveau sur le jeune soldat. Minato évita le contact, et forma rapidement quelques signes. La technique de vent frappa Kushina qui se rétablit tant bien que mal sur le sol desséché. Ses prunelles attentives décelèrent le Kunaï qui virevoltait en sa direction. Son bond de côté ne suffit pourtant pas à l'éloigner à temps, et Minato surgit à sa gauche avant de pivoter dans sa direction.

Fichu jutsu de téléportation. La main du blond se rapprochait dangereusement. Pas de marques, surtout ne pas se laisser marquer… En désespoir de cause, elle se laissa envahir par le chakra du démon-renard. Une bourrasque de puissance déferla en elle et, tournoyant dans les airs, elle abattit durement son poing dans le ventre de Minato, le prenant de vitesse.

Celui-ci fut rejeté en arrière. Il ne concéda cependant aucun bruit à la douleur, et força son corps à se redresser. Il jeta un regard inquiet à Kushina. Les iris étaient toujours bleu outre-mer. Soulagé, il laissa échapper un petit sourire. Il la trouvait parfois bien trop relâchée et aurait aimé pouvoir la dissuader d'utiliser le dangereux chakra lors des entrainements.

Mais puisqu'elle y allait si fort… Il forma d'autres signes, et plaça ses mains jointes devant sa bouche. Kushina écarquilla les paupières devant la boule de feu qui avançait sur elle à toute allure. Grommelant légèrement des imprécations à propos d'une certaine chaleur et d'un jeune imbécile qui espérait les faire fondre sur place, elle se porta de nouveau à la hauteur de Minato.

Ils reprirent leur duel au corps-à-corps. Leur niveau rendait périlleuse l'utilisation de technique de chakra durant de tels exercices, du moins sans un tiers pour limiter les dégâts. Minato en était conscient, mais il avait pourtant espérer échapper à la torture de cette proximité douloureuse.

Esquiver, attaquer, se baisser puis pousser sur les articulations gémissant sous l'effort intense, esquiver, pivoter, se projeter dans les airs. Forcer l'autre à lâcher pied, l'acculer, le prendre de vitesse jusqu'à ce qu'il commette une erreur fatale.

Leur deux bras entrèrent en contact, se frôlant l'un l'autre en une caresse prolongée.

Danser, virevolter, se laisser glisser légèrement et silencieusement sur le terrain. Les tintements de Kunaïs répondaient aux sons plus sourds des chairs se heurtant. La chaleur trop forte les suffoquait avides d'un peu d'air, ils aspiraient goulument l'odeur de l'autre.

Une mèche de cheveux glissa sur l'avant-bras musclé de Minato, lui arracha des frissons. Il serra les dents.

Le souffle commençait à leur manquer. Ils continuaient. Prisonniers de l'envoûtement suscité par la danse guerrière. Incapables de rompre le tournoiement des corps. Happés par la lutte et la force gracieuse des mouvements de l'autre. Envoutés.

Le corps de la jeune fille s'accola brièvement au sien, tandis qu'elle essayait de le déséquilibrer. Minato sentit le souffle haché dans son cou.

Les kunaïs avaient valsé au loin. Les corps devenaient armes. Proches. Plus proches encore. Presque collés l'un à l'autre tandis qu'ils pivotaient avec une rapidité fulgurante sur eux-mêmes. Proches. Trop proches. Frapper, abattre le pied ou le poing sur l'autre. Attaquer, malmener la chair adverse. Heurter, toucher la peau de l'autre pour garder l'équilibre. Caresser, frôler de son souffle et de son corps celui de l'autre.

La sensualité de la danse emplissait les sens du jeune homme. L'excitation guerrière se muait en une toute autre sensation qui affolait ses sens. Et il perdit pied.

Kushina s'interrompit soudainement lorsqu'une main saisit sa nuque et que des lèvres fermes s'emparèrent des siennes. Elle sentait contre elle le torse musclé de son compagnon. Il se soulevait sous la respiration rapide, répondant au rythme de sa propre poitrine. L'odeur de Minato lui emplit les narines avec plus de force et la main passée derrière son cou raffermit sa prise.

Une petite voix alertait confusément le jeune homme que ce n'était pas vraiment le but initial d'un entrainement. D'un coup de pied bien placé, il la renvoya paitre. Bon dieu, que c'était bon ! Enfin. Enfin, songea-t-il alors même qu'il savait que se repaitre d'un simple baiser était ridicule. Mais il l'avait attendu pendant si longtemps. Les lèvres de Kushina étaient douces et délicates sous les siennes. Etonnant qu'elles puissent parfois lâcher de telles injures.

Les yeux clos, il savourait l'instant. Ne se préoccupait plus de la minute suivante où il lui faudrait fatalement donner une explication. Au diable la peur du rejet. Et il dévorait ces lèvres avec une ardeur renouvelée. Respirait à plein poumon le parfum fruité couvert par l'odeur plus forte de la sueur. Son autre main entra dans la danse et se posa sur les reins de la Jinchuriki. Avec ce qu'il lui restait de raison, il l'empêcha de descendre plus bas, et se contenta de presser avidement le corps féminin. Bon dieu, ses courbes étaient divines. Il les sentait maintenant que leurs deux corps se collaient entièrement. Il se détacha pour reprendre un instant sa respiration, puis s'apprêta à refondre sur la bouche si attirante.

Il rencontra le vide. La jeune fille avait empoigné fermement son avant-bras, rappelant en lui l'angoisse sourde qu'il avait vainement tenté d'étouffer. Il rouvrit les yeux. Lentement. Craignant de croiser ces prunelles qui risquaient de le rejeter. Pour de bon. Il avait vaguement l'impression d'être un condamné sur le point d'entendre la sentence finale.

Enfin, leurs prunelles se rencontrèrent et se sondèrent prudemment. Kushina dévisagea son vis-à-vis. Les yeux bleus criaient leur désir, mais elle y recherchait autre chose. Quelque chose qui la déciderait à se donner sans crainte de souffrir.

Minato n'avait jamais été doué pour deviner les pensées des autres, mais le regard qui le transperçait semblait plus interrogateur qu'autre chose. Sur le moment, l'embrasser avait été si naturel, comme une suite logique de leur corps-à-corps, érotique sans véritablement l'être. Sa bouche s'assécha. Kushina ne réagissait pas. Son euphorie disparut et fit place à un malaise grandissant. Puis à la douleur qui tendit les traits fins de son visage. Lentement, avec regret et se traitant mentalement d'imbécile, il dénoua ses bras.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches, blondinet ? »

Le ton était moqueur. Les gestes le contredirent. Avec douceur, les bras de Kushina entourèrent le torse de l'homme. Ses lèvres effleurèrent celles de Minato avant de s'y souder de nouveau, avec plus de franchise et d'avidité. Elle sentait contre elle la force de cet homme, la charpente parfaite d'un corps façonné par les combats. Enfin. Enfin, songeait-elle alors qu'elle se gorgeait des sensations qui embrumaient son cerveau et emplissaient son corps de frémissements.

Minato retint à peine un gémissement. Le soulagement parcourut son corps. Le désir qu'il éprouvait depuis maintenant plusieurs années le rendait impatient, et sa langue vint taquiner les lèvres douces, quémandant un baiser plus approfondi. Sa demande fut gracieusement acceptée, et comblée au-delà de ses attentes.

Jamais le ressenti n'avait été aussi fort. Les deux jeunes gens se laissèrent couler sur le sol d'un commun accord. C'était un peu tôt tant pis. Les mains hâtives mais tendres se glissèrent sous les vêtements humides, partant à la découverte du corps de l'autre, caressant les formes nouvelles et ce corps du genre opposé qu'ils comptaient bien s'approprier.

La bouche de Minato descendit dans le cou nacré de sa partenaire et frôla doucement la peau tendre. Son souffle le fit frissonner délicatement comparé à la chaleur de l'air et de leurs corps, il lui parut frais. Puis les dents vinrent entamer la chair pour déposer une série de marques rouges jusqu'à la clavicule. La main masculine, large et légèrement rugueuse, vint s'apposer sur le sein, traçant son contour avant de saisir le mamelon ferme et de venir taquiner le téton. Les doigts pressèrent, pincèrent et caressèrent. Kushina haleta pour tenter de ressaisir son souffle dans l'atmosphère surchauffée. Ses sens semblaient s'être réduits à leurs deux seuls corps son toucher exacerbé ressentait chaque frôlement de la peau halée contre la sienne son ouïe s'emplissait du souffle saccadé de Minato, de ses gémissements d'impatience et de désir contenu son odorat respirait la peau gorgée de soleil qui dégageait la douce fragrance de l'été.

Minato laissa échapper un bruit rauque lorsque le bassin de la jeune fille, en réponse à ses caresses, vint heurter son érection grandissante. Les mains douces parcoururent son dos et soulevèrent son haut, qui vint d'échoir dans l'herbe desséchée. Il oublia un instant la gorge tentatrice et remonta son regard jusqu'à croiser les prunelles outre-mer. Elles le détaillaient, suivaient les courbes des muscles finement dessinés sur son torse. La lueur de désir qui y brillait acheva de vaincre le peu de retenu qu'il gardait. Gilet et soutien-gorge vinrent rejoindre leur compagnon sur le sol.

Il commençait à avoir sérieusement chaud, et son pantalon à être sérieusement serré. Les tétons pointés de Kushina effleurèrent son torse avec malice pour y tracer de fines lignes, imaginaires et sensuelles. Le jeune homme se plaqua plus rudement contre elle, et saisit les cheveux flamboyant avec brusquerie pour lever la bouche rose jusque la sienne.

Il hésita un instant, puis descendit sa main jusqu'à l'intimité de sa partenaire, avant d'entamer par-dessus le tissu une lente caresse. Elle gémit. Elle gémit, et bon dieu, qu'il était bon d'entendre ce son ! De l'entendre se donner à lui, enfin, réelle et non imaginaire, de l'entendre prononcer son nom langoureusement. Il s'interrompit quelques instants.

« Première fois ? »

« Oui ».

De légères rougeurs apparurent sur les pommettes déjà enflammées par le désir. Minato en fut soulagé. Elle avait refusé avec Masachi. A mettre sur le compte du jeune âge, peut-être. Quoiqu'il n'était plus si rare que les jeunes filles soient déflorées avant leurs quinze ans, de nos jours. Mais surtout, il lui donnerait ce que jamais aucun autre ne lui avant donné. Son désir de possessivité s'accrut et le surpris lui-même.

Kushina fut la fois gênée et flattée de la joie qui avait furtivement traversé les prunelles azurs. Elle allait lui montrer ce dont une vierge était capable. Brusquement, elle saisit l'avant-bras, appréciant au passage la contraction des muscles bandés, et le fit basculer sous elle. Désormais maitresse du jeu, elle lui arracha un grognement lorsqu'elle fit rouler son bassin contre le sien. Elle profitait des conversations peu catholiques qu'elle avait eu avec ses amies, et bénit mentalement Kaori d'être une telle dépravée. Contre son intimité et malgré l'épaisse couche de tissu, elle sentait le sexe masculin se tendre douloureusement. La sensation était étrange, intimidante.

Fidèle à son caractère, elle n'en resta pas là. Ne jamais faire les choses à demi. Sa bouche vint s'apposer sur les mamelons durcis et elle les mordit légèrement. En espérant que Minato ne compte pas parmi ces individus masculins réfractaires à l'idée qu'ils associaient à l'acte homosexuel. Le souffle heurté de son homologue lui fournit facilement la réponse.

Le jeune homme se saisit de ses hanches pour accentuer l'ondulation de leurs bassins l'un contre l'autre. Du calme. Patience. Il ne voulait pas la heurter. Bon sang, il aurait aimé la posséder, sentir cette intimité humide contre son sexe. Poser sa bouche sur le clitoris gonflé pour l'entendre crier de plaisir. Du calme. Patience.

Au lieu de cela, il descendit en-dessous du corps de la jeune fille, et sa bouche se posa une première fois sur les seins érigés. Il en fit lentement le contour avec la langue, savourant comme autant de récompenses les sons inarticulés qu'émettaient Kushina. Sensible à cet endroit, constata-t-il avec satisfaction. Puis il descendit lentement le long du corps fin. Ses mains abaissèrent les bas gênants qui furent eux aussi délaissés sur le côté et réduits à de simples spectateurs. Puis ses lèvres posèrent un premier baiser sur la toison du sexe féminin.

Elle était plus rêche que dans ses visions. Et, dans un sens, ne l'en excita que plus violemment. Il allait éclater. Ses doigts écartèrent les lèvres, et, de son souffle, il entreprit le premier attouchement sur l'intimité.

Au-dessus de lui, il sentait Kushina trembler violemment, les bras tendus et les paumes plaquées sur le sol. Sa langue caressa une première fois le clitoris et elle eut un léger soubresaut accompagné d'un gémissement de plaisir. Son goût était légèrement acidulé, à la fois prononcé et délicat… A l'image de la jeune fille, en somme. Son muscle reprit la douce torture, contournant, frottant, caressant, malmenant le petit bouton quémandeur. Kushina semblait retenir ses manifestations de plaisir. Pas de ça. Il plaqua les lèvres autour du clitoris et suçota légèrement. Le gémissement entrecoupé qui lui répondit était prometteur. En vinrent d'autres, de plus en plus rapprochés et désordonnés.

Puis il remonta en marquant le chemin inverse de légères morsures. Il avait envie d'elle. Ses prunelles rencontrèrent de nouveau leurs comparses, perdues et humides de plaisir. Encore une fois, il inversa leurs positions l'épaisse chevelure se répandit sur le sol, entoura le visage délicat et rehaussa la carnation nacrée de la peau humide. Elle était splendide. Magnifique. Avec tendresse, il baisa une fois ses lèvres, avant de presser doucement un doigt à l'entrée de son intimité. Du regard, il demanda la permission. Elle lui fut accordée, et avec délice, il glissa l'index dans la cavité humide et chaude. Serrée, si serrée. Son souffle sembla se bloquer. Si elle ne lui retirait pas le pantalon, il allait devoir y pourvoir par lui-même. Les frottements sur son sexe devenaient intolérables.

Ils en étaient là de leurs ébats lorsque des éclats de voix vinrent briser la bulle d'intimité qui les entourait.

Ils se figèrent. Ecoutèrent. Ils avaient complètement oublié qu'ils étaient en plein centre de la clairière. Très visibles, en somme.

Des pieds qui heurtaient les branches. Pas très discrets. Des genins ?

Branle-bas-le-combat. D'un bond, ils furent sur leurs vêtements, d'un autre, dans les pans de tissu, et d'un troisième, cachés soigneusement par les épais branchages de la végétation. Trois gosses apparurent sur le lieu de leurs ébats. Piaillant, se disputant et se chamaillant. Encore un peu, et on les accusait d'exhibitionnisme.

Un peu gênés, ils se regardèrent. Puis continrent à grand peine l'éclat de rire qui les secouait.

Maudits gosses.

Ne restaient plus qu'à rentrer. Ils se reposèrent un instant, blottis l'un contre l'autre, afin de calmer leur souffle désordonné. Le sexe de Minato se rappela douloureusement à son souvenir lorsqu'il sentit le corps de Kushina se serrer contre lui. Contrôle de soi. Se contrôle comme un véritable ninja. La jeune fille sentit sans peine – et pour cause – le désir non contenté de son compagnon. Un désir qui réveilla les frissonnements qui s'étaient tus avec l'intrusion intempestive. En lançant un regard un peu timide, qu'elle masquait sous son habituel air provocateur, elle chuchota.

« Ma chambre ? »

Un grand sourire lui répondit.

* * *

NB : j'écris toujours en format word avant de copier / coller sur le site. Il est donc possible que la ponctuation de certaines phrases se soit fait la malle entre deux. Je corrigerai ça plus tard... Quand j'en aurai le courage ^^


End file.
